


Under The Starlight

by Auburn_Sakura



Series: The Dawn Of The Stars Series [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Adventure, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Lemons, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auburn_Sakura/pseuds/Auburn_Sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barthandelus doesn't kill Jihl when he strikes her with magic on the airship. After Lightning and co. defeat him for the first time Jihl joins them on their adventures. What else happens along the way? How will Snow develop a relationship with Hope? And what lies ahead for our party of heroes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRandomOtaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRandomOtaku/gifts).



> Hello.~ I hope you enjoy this story.~ I do not own FFXIII, I do, however, own some parts to this story. Enjoy!~

“So, this is Pulse…?” A woman with ecru colored hair and eyes stated more than asked as she paced an encampment of used mattresses and other materials. “Not very clean now, is it?”

“It’s Gran Pulse.” Another woman with darker black hair that had a maroon tint said hoarsely while putting her arms on her hips and looking at the ecru haired military woman. “And it ain’t clean because it’s the wilderness, unlike that slithering snake pit where you come from.”

The hazel haired woman wrinkled her nose before speaking a reply. “Cocoon has it’s wildernesses, I purely meant this.” She gestured towards the rubble and debris around them.

“If that creature hadn’t wrecked the ship, we wouldn’t be standing in this mess, now would we?”

“You say that as if it were my fault.”

“Well, maybe it was attracted to those gargantuan tits of yours.”

“You did not just!”

“Oh yes, oh yes, I did.”

“Jihl, Fang…” A woman with gossamer curly/wavy pink hair came up behind the duo while crossing her arms and looking at them with her cerulean blue eyes.

“Oh yeah, stop them from tearing each other apart.” A man with black hair and skin said glaring at the hazel haired woman.

“Mr. Katzroy, I was only doing my job, and I have apologized.” The woman with ecru colored locks spoke straightening her glasses that were place upon the bridge of her nose.

“Yeah, whatever Nabaat, I don‘t want to hear it.” He replied gruesomely turning his back to the group. “I’m gonna go help that kid find some food or whatever.”

“Err… I think I’ll come with you!” A blonde man called out nervously while running off behind him.

“Great, leave me and Vanille alone with the bitch, old man!” The woman with black hair stated shaking her head.

“Excuse me?!” The female with curly ecru colored hair exclaimed in exasperation as she huffed at the black haired female.

“You heard me, I said you were a bitch. B. I. T. C. H. Bitch.” The ebony haired female spoke crossly as she glared at the other woman.

The pink haired woman tapped her foot in aggravation as it was the hazel haired woman’s turn to speak. “My word, you really are a-”

“Guys, please stop fighting!” A younger woman with orange tresses of hair begged stepping in-between the two. “We can work things out later! Just please, please stop fighting!”

“Vanille is right, you can’t scream at each other all you want, but it doesn’t change the fact the we have limited time here.” The woman with pink haired spoke up and then sighed in annoyance.

The girl named Vanille nodded in agreement with a very small smile showing upon her facial features. “Lightning’s right! Fang, we still have our brands to worry about!” She turned to the ebony haired lady looking at her curiously.

Fang sighed and paused for a moment before speaking again. “Fine… But Light, keep an eye on her please. I trust you at least.”

Lightning, the pink haired woman, nodded in response and looked to the hazel haired woman, Jihl, with a sigh.

Before anyone could speak they heard a cry. “Help!” It was the last member of their group, Hope. A boy with short silver hair and blue/green eyes that were a tad bit more green than they were blue.


End file.
